


Klapple

by leakyfanfic



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leakyfanfic/pseuds/leakyfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack fic about Kurt and Blaine spicing up their relationship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klapple

"Honey, I’ve been thinking about what you said a few weeks back, and in honor of our 5th wedding anniversary I’d like to indulge your fantasy" Kurt says wryly while smiling at Blaine. "Oh Kurt!!! You, of course can help me pick, but I think I’ve found the perfect candidate for our first three-some" he replies. "You knew I’d give in didn’t you?" Kurt asks laughing. "Well of course, you are my husband, I know you better than anyone, and I think you will like my choice!" Blaine is practically bouncing when he is talking to Kurt about this. "I trust your choice, and is long as this is a ONE time thing, I don’t really care about the who." Kurt explains. "One time? Really? Because I have kind of…maybe…become attached" Blaine looks at his shoes, feeling ashamed. Kurt then storms off.

ONE WEEK LATER

After avoiding the subject for a full week, it is the night of their anniversary. Blaine has been working all day on an amazing dinner for Kurt, hoping it will convince him it will all be okay, and that he really does love him and only him. Blaine is just finishing setting the table as Kurt comes in from work. “Hi love” Blaine says cheerily. Kurt grumbles and walks in to their bedroom and shuts the door. Crap Blaine thinks, following Kurt. “This better not be to butter me up, I agreed to share you for one night and one night only, because I love and respect you, but…” Blaine kisses Kurt to stop him. “I just wanted to show you I love you. My choice will be here tonight, and you can always say no, I would completely understand” Blaine says blushing. “Fine” Kurt grumbles at him. “Dinner is ready” Blaine replies grabbing Kurt by the hand and dragging him to the table. There are 3 places set. “He is coming to dinner TOO?” Kurt says angrily. “Well..kind of..” Blaine replies. Kurt sits down for dinner “Shall we wait?” he asks. “Why…everyone is here” Blaine replies. Kurt looks around the room confused. “Meet Drarry” Blaine says gesturing towards the seemingly empty seat, where Kurt sees an apple sitting. “You have got to be kidding me” Kurt laughs. “Nope, I want this apple, named Drarry to join us in bed tonight. I’ve grown quite attached to it. I talk to it, carry it around, it’s become my friend” Blaine explains. “Blaine dear, I think we need to take you to a doctor, or get you a dog” Kurt says trying not to laugh. Kurt picks up the apple, it is just an ordinary apple…but when Kurt smells it, he understands what Blaine is feeling. Something washes over Kurt, a love and respect for what he knows is an inanimate object. Kurt himself doesn’t understand, but says to Blaine “Just this once, I will indulge you, then this Drarry…he’s breakfast tomorrow.” Blaine smiles shyly at Kurt, and they toast to their anniversary.


End file.
